Remember, Remember
by TeaAtNight
Summary: A boy left by his own, abandoned in the winter snow. He is only left with the memories of his past and the beast lurking from within.
1. When I Live

**A/N: So I haven't written a story in a long time nor I have updated this account. For that I apologize to you all, my readers. My old stories shall still be up if you'd like to read them, but I won't update them. Anywho, this new story will (don't hate me please D:) have the character(s) with different personalities/ also known s OOC. But it'll be there for a reason later on, you'll see. Also, I'm a newb at writing so please give me some help. I'd really appreciate it.**

**Music written while listening to Hirari Hirari, Lilium, and Matryoshka.**

**Warnings: Rated M for a reason. Yaoi. And future pairings, though that's not a warning (or is it a hint at one?)**

**Without further ado, here is Remember, Remember.**

Remember, Remember

The brunette haired boy slowly trudged through the snow begrudgingly. His hair covered by a black fur hat, while his body was covered by a blue coat that was a few shades duller than the blue of his eyes. His face was round, cheeks pink from the cold of the passing season around him. His boots and gloves protected the other parts of his body for the cold as the rubbed said gloved appendages to warm himself up.

This boy was Sora Hikari. He lived in a single apartment with a roommate, Roxas, whom was one of his (still) good friends. He had a brother, but they have stopped speaking with each other long ago. His brother attended a church daily, hell, he was the pastor for the local church the next town over. Sadly for Sora, he could not go into the town without being harassed by the people whom lived there.

Sora stopped moving as he finally came upon his and Roxas' shared apartment and he carefully took out the rusting key and stuck it into the lock, unlocking the door and warming himself up in the process as he shut the door, locked it and then proceeded to take off his boots, coat, hat, and gloves. He walked into the living room just as Roxas passed him.

"Hey Sora! What took you so long?" The blond asked him as he turned around the counter and went into the kitchen nearby.

"I was reminiscing on some things. Is it wrong of me to do that?" Sora asked as he made a pointed stare at the well, sitting down on the couch, the television playing one of those popular reality shows that he never, for the life of him, can ever understand. What's so great about other people's life problems?

Roxas sighed before piping up again. "You have to forget about him Sora. You know it's not good for you! If you keep this up you'll get sick and-" He was cut off mid-rant by the other boy.

"I get it Roxas. Please….just let me have my peace." Sora told him softly. Roxas smiled a bit, before finally opening the door of the fridge and getting out two bottles of Coke. He went back to the living room and handed one to Sora as he sat down on the cough alongside him.

"It'll get better Sora…I'll promise that to you." He whispered to him, pecking his cheek softly and turning back to the television. Sora smiled faintly, but Roxas could feel it.

'Brother….brother….I miss you…' Sora thought in his head.

A/N: So how's that for a prologue/first chapter? I hope it was good. Please do critique if at all possible! Thank you so very much!


	2. Spread Around Me, Forever

**AN: **Thank you to those who reviewed! Man, I didn't realize my mistake there (Because I'm so air headed almost everything flies past me like. freaking. Oxygen.)

Currently I'm trying to work out my next cosplays (More Hetalia. c: ) I think after male! Belarus I'll do Canada or something.

But yeah, you're not here for my poor excuse of a life. You're here to read.

Like usual; warnings/ hints of incest, soon-to-be graphic yaoi and OOC!Sora

Written while listening to The Sakura Hill on 3rd Street by Hatsune Miku (at least that's one of the songs I remember listening to! XD)

Chapter 2:** Spread Around Me, Forever**

**(Past: Sora POV)**

Footsteps echoed across the pavement quickly as the brunet boy ran towards his brother.

"Big brother!" He smiled, hugging the older boy's midsection tightly while the older smiled down at him and put his chin atop the younger's head.

"It's nice to see you too Sora." He kept smiling as he took Sora's hand and led them away from the school gates. They walked slowly, not talking but merely basking in the calm silence of each other. Cloud soon had led Sora to the outside of the local Church. When they got there, a red haired women came out and went towards the duo.

"Good morning Brother Hikari. How was you're day today?" She asked politely, looking at him with a smile that one could not decipher as sincere or insincere. He smiled back at her and was about to answer, but Sora had released the hold on his hand and firmly hugged his midsection. The women looked suprised before she gave the young boy a stern look.

"Now you shouldn't do that to Brother Hikari. It's encroaching upon his person-" Sora interrupted her.

"I do not care. He is _my_ brother. Not your brother." He glared at her before she 'tsked' and looked at Brother Hikari.

"Who is this….boy." It was meant to be a question, but it came out as more of a statement. An insulting statement at that.

"I apologize for his behavior Sister Light. Sora currently has some issues, but I'm helping him _fix_ them, isn't that right little brother?" Cloud looked down at the body hugging is mid-section and inwardly smirked at the slight trembling he could feel against his body.

"Alright then. I hope you both have a nice day." Sister Light had said before going off to her own

"We will." Cloud smirked.

"S-stop!" The young brunet screamed.

Behind the locked door, the bed was creaking heavily. Sora was panting underneath Cloud as he continually hit that spot that made him hit stars. Cloud smirked at him underneath his sweaty, matted mess of hair and mouthed a 'no.'

**(Two Years Later: Sora POV)**

"Big brother! Big brother!" Sora banged his fists on the door, sobbing.

"Why won't you love me Cloud?" He yelled, kicking the door, crying into his hands as he fell onto the cold floor.


End file.
